1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of transforming energy to rotary motion, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to the field of wind collecting apparatus for transforming wind energy to rotary motion provided at an output shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years it has become apparent that passive energy sources such as the wind may someday have to replace the energy now being supplied by the fossil fuels. Thus, it is desirable to have wind harnessing apparatus which can be linked together in a relatively large power grid. Such power grids utilizing wind-produced energy could concievably service a large portion of the population, replacing the ever-diminishing supply of fossil fuels.
There have been many attempts in the past to construct apparatus which can harness the potential energy contained in surface winds. These apparatus have been utilized for such purposes as pumping water and generating electricity. However, their use has generally been limited to localized areas such as farms or the like because of insufficient size, and inefficient utilization of the wind.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 43,049, issued to A. Trim, disclosed a wind wheel having three semi-circularly shaped blades mounted for rotation on a vertical axis. Another example was shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 259,563, issued to L.D. Lowther. The Lowther patent disclosed a windmill having a plurality of bucket-like blades mounted for rotation about a vertical axis, similar to the apparatus disclosed in the Trim patent.
Several other apparatus utilized to harness the power of the wind were disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,361,696, issued to D. Domenico; 1,646,673, issued to M. E. Wilson; 1,808,874, issued to E. F. Wilson; and 2,240,290, issued to S. R. DuBrie.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,308, issued to J. C. Bunnel, disclosed a water motor utilized to harness the energy contained in flowing water.
In order to substantially increase the output of such apparatus, the area of the blades must be increased a considerable amount. It may also be necessary to position such an apparatus relatively high above the earth's surface to make optimum use of the velocity of the wind. Obviously, via increasing the size of the blades or by positioning the blades at a high elevation, the apparatus becomes more and more susceptible to being damaged or destroyed by high gusts of wind. Extensive bracing and structural support could conceivably be utilized to firmly anchor such a relatively large apparatus. However, the benefits achieved by doing so would all but be cancelled by the costs of material and construction.
Therefore, it would seem that wind harnessing apparatus having blades mounted in such a manner are undesirable and impractical for large scale production of electricity via the wind.